conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Prime Minister of Bancairn
The Prime Minister of Bancairn is the head of state and highest elected official in the Bancairn political system. The Prime Minister, styled "Prime" or "PM" is in charge of leading the Government, and acts as the nation's figurehead and leader. Prime Minister are elected by a popular vote at the same time as the other members of Government; they are often leaders of Government blocks, and popular figures of national politics. Many Prime Ministers have had extensive experience in either Houses of Parliament or in Government. The current Prime Minister of Bancairn is Sarah Hoddings. Powers & Duties Duties *Article 8 of the Bill of Rights in the Bancairn Constitution states that: "The Prime Minister is to ensure the well-being of his fellow citizens". This refers to his or her position as "Primus inter pares" and responsibility towards every Citizen of the Bancairn Republic, without exception. *The Prime Minister is responsible in front of the House and the Chamber of the Bancairn Parliament, the Government, and most importantly, the people of Bancairn. He can be revoked by a vote of no confidence in the Full Parliament, though this has never occurred. Traditionally, Prime Ministers have a high profile among the population and are rarely involved in controversy, with the exception of James Howard (in office 1956-1959) (see Randall Scandal). Powers *The Prime Minister usually takes decisions in the Cabinet, which are rarely contested. *He can revoke members of his Cabinet if they have committed a breach in protocol (such cases, like corruption, are rare). *He decides when Cabinet meetings are to be held, and can summon any Minister or Member of Government at any given time (though this only occurs in times of crisis). *The Prime Minister also has the power to dissolve Parliament; however, this is more of a honorary task, as the Constitution dictates that Parliament and Government must be dissolved by the 1st of October of the third year following their election. *The Prime Minister represents the Bancairn Republic during meetings or summits with other heads of state. Accommodations The Prime Minister is usually located in the Garrison Room (the office of the Cabinet), and has a personal office in Garrison Castle. He also disposes of private apartments in Garrison Castle. However, most Prime Ministers prefer to reside in their own homes with their family. The Prime Minister is usually driven to and from Garrison Castle in a chauffeured car; however, some Prime Ministers have been known to drive their own cars, a feat which is said to increase their popularity. Alan Davison, while Prime Minister (1971-1977), was known to drive a rather ancient-looking red Volkswagen Beetle to the doors of the Castle. The Prime Minister receives a Government pension of 20'000 B£ a year. It is a tradition that the Prime Minister, being one of the people, must not be endowed with riches beyond his or her regular needs. However, Prime Ministers often end up as wealthy members of society. Prime Minister Facts Longest-serving: Charles Tombany is considered the longest-serving Prime Minister of Bancairn, totalizing 11 years (1939-1950) in office. Youngest: Sarah Hoddings entered office as Prime Minister at the age of 32, in 2007. She also holds the record for first woman Prime Minister. Oldest: Francis Farnham, Henry Howard II and Charles Tombany all entered office at the age of 57. Category:Bancairn Category:Titles Category:Politics of Bancairn